


Come to Bed

by santabibi



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, only smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santabibi/pseuds/santabibi
Summary: this was a requested smut. it is sweet with lots of foreplay and some aftercare. literally nothing else. just smut.
Relationships: David Kostyk/Genya Safin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Come to Bed

It was late at night. Genya was finally going back to her room, well, David’s room. Even as a member of the Tiriumvirate, his room was placed close by the workshops, so when she noticed that David hadn’t come back yet, she walked down the corridor to the Fabrikator workshop.

As she had guessed, David was hunched over a wooden table, seemingly doing some fine adjustments to a piece of metal.

“Hey,” she said from the doorway as not to startle him. “It’s late.”

He looked up and twisted his head around for a single second. “I know.” he replied, his face already buried in his work again. Genya walked over to him. He had a tendency to focus too much on his work and forget to take care of himself. She always made sure to be with him at mealtimes to guarantee he wasn’t skipping meals. He would also often, as now is the case, sleep very little.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. His hands stopped moving the tiny tools and his shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath. Genya worked her fingers into the flesh of his thin muscles. He leaned his head back to look at her and smiled.

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself, baby.” said Genya. “Your wellbeing is just as important as whatever that thing is.” They were speaking in hushed tones, as it was past midnight and all noise seemed to have disappeared from the Little Palace. Even their breathing was audible. Genya leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. It was a short, sweet thing, with the ease of a thousand kisses that came before and the millions that would come after.

“Come to bed, David”

He quickly tidied up the few things on the table. “I missed you.” he said. Genya had been busy with entertaining some Fjerdan ambassadors and also fishing for information they might give out when intoxicated. Sadly, they had been too prudish and dedicated to their work to be useful. They had been apart the whole weekend, which was unusual. She took his hand. “I missed you too.”

“Your room or mine?” David inquired. Even though he could have had a much grander room because of his rank, he had preferred to stay in his old senior Fabrikator chambers to be close to his work. Genya’s room was on a higher level instead of the basement, and it was objectively better, but she found she liked the privacy his rooms had. No servants would come bursting in in the mornings, and people wouldn’t continuously knock on her door when they needed something. David also always seemed more comfortable in familiar environments.

“Yours.” She said, looping her arm through his. As he locked the workshop up, he leaned down and kissed her. It was soft, but he grabbed her face and deepened the kiss.

“I really missed you.” he whispered against her lips. Genya smiled.

“Let’s get to your room, then.”

The moment they were inside the confinements of the chamber, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a messy kiss. He was gloriously tall when he wasn’t hunching his back in the workshop. His arms wrapped around her waist, tightly, and his hands wandered down to her butt. He tapped the place where her thigh met the curve of her ass gently, signaling her to jump. She obeyed, and he carried her over to the bed which was not far away, turning them around at the last second so she was sitting on his lap. Their mouths never broke apart, a wet tangle of tongue and lip. She ground her lips against the steadily hardening bulge underneath her, causing them both to make an almost whiny noise.

She reached down do remove the grey embroidered sash wrapped around his middle. When that was off, her hands started working on the purple silk buttons, but it was a hard job to do without looking, so she broke their kiss and swiftly undid his kefta. He had also removed the black and red sash around her waist marking her as heartrender, and the rest of the red uniform was discarded. They were left in their undershirts and pants. Those quickly joined the heap of fabric on the floor, hands and mouths stroking every bit of newly uncovered skin.

They shuffled up the bed, closer to the headboard and Genya pushed on David’s shoulders, falling on top of a now lying down man. She pressed kisses to his jaw, his neck, his collarbones. His hands were moving all over her now naked form, up and down her thighs, back, and always ending up back on her ass. He flipped them around and started giving Genya the same kisses she had pressed on his skin, but only deeper, leaving soft pink marks that would turn into darker hickeys in the morning. One of his hands started playing with her breast, thumb circling around the nipple. Genya groaned and arched her back into his touch. His mouth drifted lower and he put his mouth on the breast that wasn’t being given attention to by his hand. Genya gripped David’s brown locks with maybe a touch too much enthusiasm. He groaned around her nipple at the sensation of having his hair pulled.

In the late of night, every whimper and heavy breath sounded louder, and as if they were the only sounds in the world. David let go of her breast and moved his hand down her stomach, Genya wiggled and tried to get his finger on the one spot she needed his fingers on, and he only purposefully made circles around the bud too large to actually give her stimulation. When she lifted her hips again to try and get more, he pushed them back down and only then did he provide much needed contact.

He kept kissing her and rubbing her clit until she was blabbering almost incoherent pleads.

“Please, David.” she begged. His middle finger kept working the bundle of nerves and he started moving it in gentler motions. Genya gasped. He joined their lips once more, Genya writhing underneath him. She reached down in between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his girth. It felt hot and heavy in her hand, and she slowly moved her hand up and down the shaft, tracing a vein she knew all too well. David’s rhythm on her clit faltered as he bucked into her hand. Genya smiled into the kiss. She liked having this kind of control on him, making him come undone. She lifted her legs and hooked them around David’s hips, pulling him close, close, closer. She had waited long enough and refused to wait any longer. David removed his hand from her to line himself up with her opening, but Genya didn’t stop pulling him in with her legs and lifting her hips, causing him to bury himself into her in one too fast thrust. Genya hissed through her teeth.

“Shit, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” David asked, immediately concerned, pulling himself back.

“No, no, do that again.” She said. David was usually gentle, unless he was in a particular mood, but she thoroughly enjoyed said moods.

“Like this?” asked David, pulling his cock out almost completely before slamming back in. Genya moaned.

“Fuck, exactly like that.” She could feel him fill her up, and it was a glorious feeling.

With newfound confidence at his partner’s response, David found a rhythm that has Genya gasping and whimpering. Even more so when he picked up one of her legs wrapped around his torso and put it on his shoulder. The new angle allowed the head of his dick to rub against that sweet spot inside against her belly and she made a loud, loud sound.

You see, another great advantage of a more secluded room is not having to share a wall with another Tiriumvirate member. Zoya specifically.

When his hand found her clit again and started rubbing, Genya started to feel her orgasm building. The stimulation on her clit and g-spot became almost too much.

“Did you take-” David began to ask and Genya nodded frantically. She was careful about the contraceptive mixture.

“This morning. Please, please, please-” and then her entire body tensed as she came. Her legs were shaking and her hips were lifting off the bed in their own accord. A lovely warmth spread from her core all over her body. When she clenched around him, David couldn’t hold back any longer and with a groan, he followed after Genya, painting her walls white.

David collapsed next to her, barely avoiding crushing her. She immediately curled up to the warmth of his chest. They lay there wordlessly for a while. Then, with a brief kiss to her lips, David got up to bring a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He cleaned her up and pulled the covers over her before cuddling up with her. She lay there, in the crook of his arm with jelly legs and found her heart filled with love.

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I know,” he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Someone was furiously knocking on the door. It was still dark outside. They both startled awake, and David got up to answer, picking up his kefta from the floor and putting it on like a robe.

“What?” he asks as he opens the door, only to find the King of Ravka standing in front of the door.

“Good, you’re awake! See, I was thinking about a new-” Nikolai began, seemingly not noticing the almost nakedness of his friend.

Until, of course, _“Fuck off Nikolai!”_ yells Genya.

Only then does Nikolai observe the dressing situation of his best Fabrikator, and gets a glimpse of the clothes strewn about the room. Thankfully the bed isn’t visible from the door.

“Ah, shit, sorry, I didn’t…You know what I’ll just go, see you at breakfast!” said Nikolai and bolted away.

David and Genya looked at each other and giggled, then went to sleep again until the sun had actually risen.


End file.
